Working Lunch
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: "Tell me what you want. Would you like me to make it hurt more?" "Y-Yes...please, Aaron, more...I want so much more. I—I want it all..." "Oh come now...I know you can do better than that. Beg me for it." In which Aaron and Spencer decide to stay in for lunch. ****featuring SMUT, mild BDSM, dirty talk, Dom!Aaron, and sub!Spencer*****


_**Warnings : Explicit sexual content, smut, slash, Plot what plot/porn without plot, PWP, Dom/sub Undertones, mild S&M, dirty talk, blow jobs, butt plugs, anal fingering, anal sex, desk sex, barebacking, subspace, top!Hotch, bottom!Reid, NSFW**_

 _ **Rating:** EXPLICIT_

 _Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid_

 _Part of my **All Night Long On My Bed** series.  
_

* * *

 **WORKING LUNCH**

.

Aaron sat at his desk, hard at work filling out report after report in his office when he heard a knock on the door that instantly broke his concentration. He glanced up to see Spencer standing in the threshold with an expectant look on his face, then down at his watch before looking back up, "Hey Reid, you ready for lunch?"

"Actually, Hotch, I kinda thought we could stay in today." At that, the young profiler walked further into the office, then turned and shut the door; and when Aaron heard the lock click softly into place he instantly tensed. "You know," Spencer continued, turning back around to face him, smirking as he leaned full bodied against the door, "We could work through lunch, maybe?"

He could practically _hear_ the innuendo dripping from his subordinate's mouth, the teasing tone setting his body alight with rapid and growing interest. However, he did have a mountain of paperwork to sift through though, and they didn't exactly have a lot of time for a romantic tryst. "Spence, I really don't think we have the time for something like that today," he argued, albeit halfheartedly, as he shook his head.

"What would you say if I told you that we _did_ have the time?" the genius countered, flicking his tongue out to lick delicately at his lips, "How would you feel, Aaron, if I told you I've been wearing a plug all morning?"

He jumped from his seat at the sinful confession and subsequent question, moving quickly around the desk as he eyed the younger man intently. The vision of that lithe body squirming in front of him, ass pressed against the door, had him instantly stiff in his pants—so hard in fact that it was edging on painful. He could feel himself wanting to slip into the role Reid was so obviously trying to nudge him toward, and he found he was helpless to resist the temptation.

"Well, is that so?" he queried, gaze narrowing in on the movement of Reid's hands, one sliding down to his crotch while the other moved up to comb through his unruly hair, "Tell me now, why would you go and do something like that?" Spencer smiled ruefully at him as he gripped himself through his cords, rubbing the heel of his palm along the front of his pants, rocking into it and letting out a wicked, breathy giggle as he did so. Aaron had no doubt the filthy little genius knew exactly what he was doing—he was toying with him, teasing him, luring him in—but Hotch wasn't about to let him get away with it. He stalked closer, "Do you want to play?"

The answering groan told him all he needed to know.

"You have _no_ idea...I've been hard all morning," Spencer sighed, moving his hand to give Hotch a peek at the dark, damp spot soaking through the front of his trousers, "I've been feeling it shift inside me every time I _move._...thinking about you every time I swivel in my little chair out there...wishing it was you inside me instead," Reid paused in his ministrations, pushing his ass further back against the door, moaning in appreciation. "Aaron," he gasped, "To answer your question...yes, I wanna play. I want _you_ to play with _me_. I want you to have your way with me, Aaron. I've been prepared for _hours_...counting down the minutes, just waiting for you. I'm ready to take your cock any way you wanna give it to me. Right here, right now," he arched a brow, eyes glittering as he added, "... _Sir._ "

And that did it.

The 'Sir'.

That one tiny word pushed him to the brink as another pulse of heat shot straight to his groin, the pleasure/pain sensation building in intensity; and it was almost too much for him to handle. His nerves were on fire with the desire to claim, to control, to _take_...take exactly what he wanted from the writhing, willing body splayed out before him. He could throw Reid down to the floor and take him right then and there, rip his clothes off and sink deep into his tight little hole, have his way with him...and he knew Reid would love every second of it and beg for more.

"Spencer..." he hissed in warning, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he moved closer.

Reid watched his advance with those big doe eyes of his, pupils blown wide, thick lashes fluttering suggestively—purposefully. " _Aaron_..." he answered, challenging him, taunting him, daring him to make a fucking move.

They stared each other down for a moment longer, then he lost the last vestiges of the control he'd been holding onto and grabbed Reid by the arms, pushing him hard against the wood of the closed door. Their lips met in a bruising, hungry, sloppy kiss that Spencer eagerly opened up for; and he dove in, devouring every delicious inch he could reach, savoring the sweet taste of coffee still lingering on a soft and pliant tongue. Spencer tried to push back then, tried to fight, to take control of the situation; but Aaron wasn't about to allow it. He snarled, breaking the kiss as his grip on thin arms intensified; and Spencer immediately stopped struggling under the hold. He kept the younger man firmly in place as he moved his mouth down to the soft skin of Reid's bared neck, licking and biting a path along the rapid pulse point, teeth grazing against a sharp jawline, relishing the keening moans emanating from that exquisite mouth.

Spencer was practically _purring_ beneath his touch, vibrating with want and need, desperate for more; and Hotch gave it to him, hips rutting harshly into him. The friction of their heavy cocks slotting together, still fully clothed and hard as stone, sent blissful sparks radiating through his core. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up coming in his pants before the real fun even began, and that was something he just could not abide.

With that thought in mind, he pulled his mouth away from the succulent throat on display and examined his lover. Took stock of every wonderful detail. Spencer looked completely wrecked already—hair messy, clothes askew, skin flushed, chest heaving.

Absolutely fucking breathtaking.

"You want me, Sweetheart?" he whispered, leaning in close to Reid's ear.

"God, yes," Spencer sighed, his body trembling, breath hitching with the words, "Please, Aaron."

"What do you want?" he murmured, finally letting go of Reid's arms. He knew Spencer wouldn't move, wouldn't dare to do anything without permission now. His hand dipped under the sweater vest and dress shirt the doctor wore, trailing nails up along smooth skin and taut muscles until he reached an already hard nipple. "Tell me," he ordered, twisting the rigid nub between his fingers, "Tell me what you want."

Spencer hissed at the action, arching into the touch, eyes snapping closed and mouth gaping. "I...I wanna suck you," he gasped.

Aaron's dick twitched at the titillating idea. "I see," he grinned as he brought his other hand up to that slack mouth, thrusting two fingers past plump lips to dive inside wet heat, "You wanna wrap these pretty pink lips of yours around my cock and make me come, don't you Sweetheart?"

"N-No," Reid opened his eyes, panting, cheeks flush and pelvis gyrating, "No, that's—that's not what I want."

That really wasn't the answer Hotch had been expecting, and it threw him off momentarily. He wondered if maybe he'd somehow read his lover's signals wrong; but then Reid opened his mouth to speak again, and all of his doubts were instantly put to rest.

"What I _want_ is to feel your dick slide down my throat..." he paused there, then once again added with a smirk, "Sir."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured, "I wanna swallow you whole. I wanna blow you until you can't stand it any longer...until you're about to pop; and then I want you to take me on your desk. I want you to throw me down on it, bend me over the top and fuck me hard. God...I want you to make me fucking _beg_ for it, Aaron."

"You're such a dirty little thing," Hotch muttered, doing his very best not to ravish Reid right fucking there. Instead, he forced himself to back away, severing their physical contact completely as he fully drank in the sight of the younger man—appreciating the view, as it were. If he hadn't looked like it before, Spencer looked totally debauched now—face flushed, body trembling, eyes glassy and dazed...he was the personification of sex on two legs, and he fucking knew it. "We don't have that much time, so strip," he commanded.

Spencer hastily obeyed, shimmying out of his clothes quickly while Hotch moved back to his desk, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt as he did so. He pulled a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer and calmly placed all his paperwork off to the side—out of the way, then sat on the front edge and watched as Reid timidly began to inch toward him—naked, head bowed, hair draped over his face, and arms wrapped protectively around his middle as his bit at his bottom lip.

It was all an act, of course, and Aaron saw right through it.

Reid wasn't like that; he wasn't _shy,_ least of all with him. No, the little genius was playing a game—playing his part, the role of an anxious, nervous boy—but his body gave away his true nature. There was no question that Spencer was into this...no doubt that he was highly aroused, his long pink cock hard and leaking, bobbing up and down in front of him with every step he took, beautifully betraying his so-called _innocence._ No, Reid knew exactly what he was doing by playing up the facade, knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Aaron—and Aaron would gladly give it to him.

Aaron would always give him what he wanted.

Every damn time.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked, his tone of voice taking on a harsh edge. He braced his hands behind him on the desk and leant back as he gestured toward his aching crotch, "Don't play coy with me, Spencer. You know your place, so get over here and get to work."

Reid let out a groan as an ample bead of pearly fluid seeped from the head of his glistening shaft, then obediently sunk down to his knees on the floor.

Aaron watched with pride as Spencer began to crawl forward, stopping only when he was kneeling in front of him. Deft fingers made quick work of his belt and fly, circling around the needy flesh inside and pulling it free from its restrictive confines. Cool air surrounded his engorged cock, and he bit back a moan as Spencer began to steadily stroke him from root to tip. He wasn't able to stop himself from bucking into the skillful hand around him, the sweet pressure coaxing his hips forward like a siren's song, fingers squeezing and twisting _oh just right_. Spencer knew what he was doing, knew Aaron's cock better than anyone—had studied it _thoroughly_ —and in that moment, Aaron was immensely grateful for the younger man's brilliant eidetic memory.

It was a thing of pure beauty.

He looked down just in time to catch Reid staring right back up at him, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes as he moved his mouth closer, closer...slowly advancing...never breaking eye contact and never faltering. A pink tongue darted out to lap at the precum drizzling from the head, and then Reid's mouth gently latched onto the tip and began to suckle in earnest. It was all sweet little kitten licks at first, but the motion quickly settled into something much more hungry. Pleasure seared through him, filling his balls, thrumming up his spine; and he let out a long, low groan of deep appreciation as it all washed over him. Soft lips closed around the swollen glans, surrounding it, massaging it, _loving_ it; and that sinful tongue repeatedly flicked over the slit, sending his body into a frenzy of wanton need. He was on the cusp of completely losing control, and it took all his strength to stay still and not fuck that succulent mouth for all it was worth.

Spencer's hands curled around Aaron's thighs, fingers clutching into the fabric of his dress slacks as Reid used the hold to brace himself; and then, in a flash, the entirety of his straining, weeping length was engulfed in wet, writhing heat.

That was the end of Aaron's self control.

He grabbed onto Reid's hair, twining the soft strands between his fingers, jerking harshly on them as he began to direct Spencer's movements; and Reid submitted instantly— _joyfully_ —the skillful mouth around him moaning and humming at the less than tender touch.

The genius always did like things a little rough, and Aaron loved to give it to him just the way he liked it.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back as he basked in the euphoric feel of the vibrations resonating across his flesh, groaning as the vacuum of smooth heat, full lips and a strong tongue enthusiastically worked over his cock—hungrily swallowing and sucking and slurping. After a while, the salacious _fap fap fapping_ noise that filled the room was just too much for him, and his hips began to rock forward, furiously fucking into the wet cavern as he held Reid's head in place. Spencer only opened wider, allowing him to slide deep into his throat—into tight, undulating heat.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous like this," he rasped, taking in the beautiful sight of Reid on his knees, submissive and willing, completely compliant, "I love watching you work, baby. Love watching you eat my cock...just like a two-bit _whore."_ Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head at those words, heavy lids fluttering as another moan escaped past his wet and swollen lips. Hotch felt one hand leave his thigh and move lower, and he knew exactly where it was going, exactly what Reid was trying to do. "No you don't, little one," he growled, nails digging into Spencer's scalp, forcing eye contact and halting the movement, "You're pleasure belongs to me. You're not allowed to touch yourself right now. You'll come when I'm ready for you to come, and not a moment before."

Spencer whined at that—flat out fucking _whined_ —but then he quickly obeyed, bringing his hand back up to it's initial position as he continued to vigorously suck Aaron's dick with abandon.

Those pretty lips were rapidly hurling him toward release, and he knew if he didn't move this along he'd be coming down Reid's throat before he'd even gotten a chance to see the man splayed out across his desk.

That simply wouldn't do.

Aaron tightened his grip in soft chestnut curls, jerking Spencer's head back and pulling himself out of his mouth at the same time, a trail of spit and precum still connecting the two as Reid stared up at him with glazed, hazy eyes. "That's enough," he hissed, "I'm ready to be inside you, sweet thing. Are you ready for me?"

"Mmmm..." was the only reply he got, and Spencer's gaze was distant and unfocused.

"Words, Spencer," Aaron pushed, "I need you to use your words, baby."

"Yes," Reid panted, blinking back into the moment, "P-Please, Sir, yes...I'm ready. I'm so ready."

With the verbal consent, Hotch stood and yanked Reid to his feet by his hair, relishing in the pained whimper that escaped the genius' mouth; then he spun them both around to face the desk. "Show me that hot little ass of yours, Spence," he commanded, bending him over and shoving his face into the hard surface before giving the supple flesh of his backside a harsh slap.

The resounding yelp Reid gave in response was intoxicating, and Spencer's hands flew up to latch onto the back edge of the desk as he wiggled his ass teasingly, barely brushing his hole against the tip of Aaron's straining cock.

And that's when he saw it.

As Hotch watched the wanton display, he caught sight of something dark peeking out—something nestled deep inside his lover's puckered entrance, and he had to grip the base of his dick to stop himself from exploding all over the milky skin laid out before him.

Spencer had used the purple plug.

It really wasn't that surprising of a revelation, seeing as it was his favorite one; Reid had said it was the one closest in girth and length to Aaron's own cock.

Gently his hands came down to knead the soft flesh of Spencer's cheeks, spreading them, letting him know Hotch was there; and then he took the end of the plug and gave it a slow, calculating twist.

"Fuck!" Reid cried, lunging forward against the front edge of the desk, "Fuck, Hotch—"

Aaron moved quick, leaning down as his hand came up to clamp tightly over Spencer's mouth, muffling the sounds the younger man was making. He wondered if he should gag him...take his tie off and shove it in that noisy mouth—it would certainly make things easier. "Hush," he sneered instead, nipping at Reid's ear, "If you make too much noise, there's gonna be consequences. Understood?"

He released his grip, hand hovering as Spencer hastily nodded his head. "S-Sorry, Sir..." he murmured, "I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Aaron ran his hands down his lover's spine as he rose back up, voice gentle and soothing, soft, but with an edge of severity lingering in the tone, "If you can't stay quiet for me, though, we'll have to stop, and you don't want that, do you Sweetheart?"

"No. No, please," Reid shook his head, thighs trembling, "Don't stop, Aaron. Please, I promise, I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet."

"Good boy."

Aaron smirked as he watched the vibrating form below him, then brought his attention back down to the plug, pulling it out a mere inch before slowly pushing back in, Reid's body hungrily swallowing it up...over and over again...in and out...increasing the amount removed until he was full on fucking Spencer with it.

Light, soft little moans filled the air as Reid began pushing against the phallus, the muscles of his back rippling beneath sweat slick skin with the effort. "Hotch—Aaron, _please_ ," he whined, sounding almost on the verge of tears, voice wet, desperate and delirious, "Stop torturing me. Please. I don't—I don't want that anymore, I want _you._ I _need_ _you._ Need you so much, Aaron...please. I want you _in_ me... _screwing_ me... _fucking_ me..."

"Shhhh," he let go of the toy, fingers moving up to gently caress soothing circles over the small of Reid's back instead. Whenever Spencer got this needy he required a tender touch and a soothing voice to bring him back down, to ground him. "I've got you," he assured, continuing to lovingly rub along his back, his buttocks, his thighs, "I've got you and I'm gonna take care of you now, Sweetheart. You know I'll take care of you. You know I love you. You don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is be a good boy for me. Do as I say and I'll fill you up real good. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please..." Reid breathed, "I'll be good, I promise. Just...just take me, Aaron...fill me...give me your cock."

He snatched the bottle of lube from beside them, popping the top and pouring a very generous amount into his palm before taking himself in hand and beginning to stroke, slicking up his heavy dick until it was shiny and glossy. He jerked the slippery flesh a few times as he kicked Reid's feet out, opening the genius' legs wider; then he pulled out the plug, setting in on the desk before spreading Spencer's ass cheeks and marveling at the gaping, quivering hole set before him—thoroughly prepared for what was about to happen. His cock twitched with want and desire, leaking with urgent need, begging to be nestled deep in that warm channel...and he avidly complied to its will. Gripping thin hips, he positioned himself at Spencer's entrance and pushed forward, sinking down into tight, wet heat with one long, glorious and fluid stroke.

"Oh, oh, oh... _fuck_..." Reid's body trembled and tensed beneath him, chest heaving as a litany of whispered words fell from his lips, "Fuck, Aaron...it—it hurts...it fucking _hurts._ But I need more. Please...please give me more..."

"That's it...god, that's it," he smirked, loving how amazingly lost Spencer could get in his own lust when given the ample opportunity, "You feel so good around me, baby...so fucking good...so tight. Tell me what you want. Do you want it harder? Or deeper? Would you like me to make it hurt more?"

"Y-Yes...please, Aaron, more...I want so much more. I—I want it all..."

"Oh come now..." Hotch muttered, "I know you can do better than that." He leaned down close to Reid's ear, breathing in the sweet scent of sweat and sex, dick buried balls deep in the quaking body beneath him. "Go on, little one," he snarled, "Fucking beg me for it."

"Aaron!" Spencer shivered, biting his lip and hissing at his own loud outburst as his voice lowered, "P-Please...please, give it to me harder. Fuck me deeper, Aaron, faster. _Harsher._ I want you to ram your cock so far up my ass I'll feel you for fucking _days._ _Days,_ Aaron. God, just fucking _ruin_ me. Please, Sir. _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..._ "

He began to thrust his hips at the tantalizing order, slow and steady at first while he savored the glorious pressure of Reid's muscles as they tried to pull him in further. He reveled in the small whimpers and groans continuing to issue forth from Spencer's mouth, and he rewarded their quiet tone with an increased pace and intensity as his fingers dug sharply into jutting hip bones. Sparks of pleasure pulsed through him, a pool of liquid fire filling his groin and drawing him closer to the edge with every smooth drag of his dick.

"I—I need to come," Reid whined, blunt nails clawing urgently down the surface of the desk, "Please, Aaron, touch me. Let me come. Make me. _Make_ me come for you!"

He was already on the verge himself, about to tip over, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he did as he'd been so nicely asked. He leaned back atop Spencer's naked, sweaty body—his lubed hand snaking between Reid's legs to circle around the younger man's heated, leaking cock—and he gave the hard flesh a firm tug.

Then another, and another.

Reid let out a keening cry as Hotch smeared precum over the hot, engorged head; then again as his hand started to glide effortlessly across slick veins and ridges, moving up and down the shaft with practiced precision.

"God, Aaron...yes...yes... _fuck!_ " Spencer gasped, bucking and thrashing beneath him, all semblance of control the genius had been holding onto waning as desperation took hold. "I'm so close," he whispered, the words falling from his lips like a reverent prayer, like worship, "So close, so close. Fuck, right there...right there, Aaron, right there. You're so good. You're so, so fucking good at this. God, I love you. I love you...I'm so close...so close...fuck me...I'm so fucking _close_..."

Spencer's enthusiastic praise urged him on, and his fist squeezed tighter as he sped up his ministrations. He jerked furiously, twisting over the head and fondling the slit, his hips mimicking the action as he plunged deeper into Reid's desperate body; and moments later Spencer was coming, a shrill whine erupting from the back of his throat as Aaron's hand was bathed in hot, sticky release. He watched as agile fingers quickly flew up to Reid's mouth, and Spencer bit down on them to keep from screaming in ecstasy as he shot his load across the front of Aaron's desk, body shaking and shuddering through it all.

The sight was pure erotica.

It was obscene, and dirty, and primal.

It was beautiful.

Reid's skin glistened in the low lighting, flushed and heaving as he gasped for breath after precious breath. His narrow hips rocked down in a stuttered rhythm, chasing the lingering remnants of his orgasm; and the hand at his mouth remained, a devious tongue lapping at his fingers while supple pink lips wrapped sensually around them.

Seeing Spencer lying below him like that—completely wrecked and exhausted, senseless and moaning, out of his mind and fucked all to hell—lit a fire in his veins, a burning need to take even more from the younger man. Knowing Aaron had the power to reduce him to a quivering, boneless heap of a mess was absolutely sublime, and he never tired of watching it happen.

"God you're fucking filthy," he growled, threading his fingers in long, damp hair, giving the locks a vicious jerk. The action yanked Spencer's head back, pulling his mouth away from those slender fingers and exposing the long column of his milky white neck, baring his throat in a brilliant display of submission. The genius let out a strangled cry, and Aaron could feel Reid's muscles twitching and spasming beneath him, clenching tight around his throbbing shaft. "It's my turn now, Sweetheart," he snarled, biting the shell of his lover's ear, "And I'm gonna fuck any remaining sense you've got left right out of your pretty little head, so you'd better hold on tight."

Reid groaned, but swiftly obeyed, bringing his hands up to frantically curl around the far edge of the desk once more. The intensity of the grip left his knuckles blanching as Aaron commenced his assault, plowing into him at a brutal pace, fucking him hard and fast.

Just like he'd asked him to.

Just like he'd _begged._

The desk groaned with his efforts, creaking under their shared weight as the front of his thighs slapped loudly against the back of Reid's, pushing slender hips against the hard surface. There were going to be bruises later, of that he was sure. After a mere minute, all the pleasure that had been coursing through him magnified, pooling like molten lava low in his groin...filling him...luring him...pulling him closer to that rising peak of culmination. He felt his body grow weak, and his pace began to falter as an impressive bolt of heat shot straight through him, shocking his nerves and setting them all ablaze; and with one final ragged snap of his hips he met his blissful end, coming hard, and hot, and _deep_ inside the tight channel undulating around him. His legs gave out and he collapsed heavily atop Spencer's back, panting, drenched in sweat, dress shirt clinging coolly to his skin. He thought he faintly heard Spencer chanting something that sounded a lot like his name over and over and over again, but he wasn't entirely sure. His ears were buzzing and his breath was too loud in his dizzy head; his heart beat wildly against his ribs. Sparks danced in his line of vision as pleasure-filled aftershocks wracked his body; yet through it all his cock continued to pulse, spilling everything he had to offer, surrendering every last drop, giving it all to his lover.

After several long minutes of the two of them just lying there together, his body blanketing Reid's, he'd softened enough to feel hot cum begin to leak out from around his cock. They'd already made enough of a mess as it was, and he didn't fancy the idea of making anymore, so he rose up and slowly pulled himself out of the slick pressure that had been sweetly hugging him tight.

Spencer whimpered at the movement, but otherwise remained remarkably still and pliant atop the desk. That was, until Hotch grabbed the pretty purple plug and slid it right back inside his well fucked hole. The genius yelped at the unexpected intrusion, hands bracing, trying to lift his body up; but Aaron pushed him back down, hard, one hand between his shoulder blades, holding him there, pinning him in place, chest flush against the wooden surface.

"No no no," he chided, bending down close to Spencer's face, "You're gonna keep it in there, Reid. Do you hear me? You're gonna wear this plug until I tell you otherwise."

"Hotch—"

He pushed down a bit harder, "Do you wanna know _why_ you're gonna wear it?"

Spencer didn't say anything, but glazed hazel eyes met his in silent question.

"You're gonna wear it so I can look at you for the rest of the day and know that my cum is painting your insides. So we both know that _I'm_ deep inside you...lingering there...soaking you, filling you, claiming you." He felt Reid shiver beneath his hands, "You're gonna wear it so you know exactly who you belong to, who owns you. How does that sound, sweet thing?"

Spencer made an unintelligible noise that may have been an approval, but Aaron couldn't be sure without verbal confirmation. His lover still appeared to be in a state of euphoric bliss—in a sort of subspace, riding high on endorphins—and he needed a better answer from him before they continued.

"Words, Spencer," he spoke firm, yet gently, urging Reid back to full coherence, "Baby, I need you to use your words for me right now. Tell me you want my cum deep in your ass."

Spencer stared at him for a long moment, throat swallowing convulsively as his eyes began to slowly clear. "Y-Yes, I want your cum in me," he finally moaned, breathy and low, "I—I want it in my ass. I want it so bad, Aaron. I want everyone to know that I'm yours, and I wanna smell like your sex all day long..."

Miraculously, Spencer's lascivious words had him half hard again; but they didn't have time for a round two...at least not until later, in the privacy of their own bedroom where he could let the genius scream as loud as he wanted. Heat simmered in his belly at the thought, and he did his best to quell the desire as he carefully helped Reid to his feet.

"Good boy," Aaron praised, cradling Spencer's face between his hands and meeting their lips in a soft and tender kiss—almost chaste compared to what they'd just done. "You were so good for me, Spencer. You did so well, and I'm so very proud of you. My Love. My perfect, perfect boy," he murmured, their foreheads coming together as his fingers stroked gently down a flushed cheek, "Now, get dressed. We've still got a little time for lunch, and you need something to eat and drink after being so good."

Reid chuckled softly, nodding his head and letting out a contented sigh as he pulled away, reaching for his clothes.

Five minutes later, the desk had been wiped clean and they were both fairly presentable as they walked out of Aaron's office side by side.

"I'll just, ah, grab my bag from my desk," Spencer smiled, his hand brushing sweetly along Aaron's side before he moved down the stairs and into the main bullpen.

Hotch felt another hand land on his shoulder while he watched his lover retreat, and he looked over to see Rossi watching Spencer as well.

"So...I take it you two had another 'working lunch', huh?"

He gave Dave a questioning quirk of his brows, and nothing more.

"Oh, don't you dare give me that innocent look," the Italian groused, "You do realize we share a wall, right? And that wall is _thin,_ Aaron. Very, very thin."

Damn.

He knew he should have gagged that pretty mouth.

Next time.

"Honestly, though, I'm surprised you have the stamina to keep up with him," Rossi smirked, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes as he turned and retreated back into his own office.

Aaron let out a low chuckle, shaking his head as he made his way down the stairs. He met Spencer at the double doors, and the bright smile lighting up the younger man's beautiful face made all the hell Dave was sure to give him later over their indiscretions completely worth it.

It was always worth it to him, really.

He'd do anything—anything at all—just to see that gorgeous smile.

Every damn time.

.


End file.
